The present invention relates to noise and interference reduction in information communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for reducing electromagnetic interference and ground bounce in an information communication system by controlling the phase of clock signals among a plurality of information communication devices of the information communication system.
A gigabit transceiver chip can, for example, transmit information from several ports simultaneously. Such simultaneous transmission can lead to a condition known as “ground bounce” that can cause unwanted transients in the supply voltage and current on the chip. Ground bounce is a voltage oscillation between the ground pin on a component package and the ground reference level on the component die. Ground bounce is essentially caused by a current surge passing through the lead inductance of the package. More particularly, the output voltage of an IC package can be referenced to the ground on the chip. The bond wire connection between the chip and the lead frame of the package contributes a small amount of inductance in the circuit. When the output voltage goes low, a spike of current flows through this inductance and creates a voltage spike at the ground on the chip. A device connected to the output of the circuit will see a logical low that is the specified low for the device plus the voltage spike across the inductance of the lead frames. This effect is the ground bounce.
The effect is most pronounced when all outputs switch simultaneously. Consequently, ground bounce is sometimes referred to as “simultaneous switching noise.” While the inductance is the combined effect of the package lead, the package lead frame, the bond wire and the inductance in the die pad, a majority of the inductance is caused by the bond wire. Ground bounce can cause, for example, signal degradation in the output waveform of the device.
For example, in a gigabit transceiver chip, each port can derive its port clock from a common reference clock. Transitions in each port clock can cause a small ground bounce. When all of the port clocks are aligned (i.e., all of the port clocks are in phase), the small ground bounce caused by each port clock can aggregate to produce a large ground bounce. Similarly, each transmitter of the network switch chip can derive its transmitter clock from a common system transmitter clock. Each transmitter clock can generate a tone of electromagnetic interference (EMI) at the transmit frequency. When all of the transmitter clocks are aligned (i.e., all of the transmitter clocks are in phase), the EMI produced by each transmitter clock can aggregate to produce an amplified tone of EMI. Thus, clock alignment can cause increased ground bounce and EMI in, for example, the gigabit transceiver chip.